As a film, sheet, vessel, or the like used for packaging of foods, medicines, miscellaneous daily goods, and the like, in many cases there is used a molded object produced by extrusion molding of an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer. As such an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, there are known an ethylene-1-butene copolymer, which satisfies a specific relation between melt tension and melt flow rate, and which satisfies a specific relation between the maximum peak temperature in endothermic curve as measured by a differential scanning calorimeter and density (cf., for example, Patent Document 1), and an ethylene-1-hexene copolymer, which has an activation energy of flow of not less than 50 kJ/mol, which satisfies a specific relation among melt flow rate, density, and the proportion of a portion soluble in cold xylene, and which has a heat of melting of the portion soluble in cold xylene of not less than 30 J/g (cf., for example, Patent Document 2). Patent Document 1 discloses that the ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is excellent in melt tension and has narrow composition distribution, and Patent Document 2 discloses that the ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is excellent in balance between extrusion molding processability and anti-block properties of extruded articles.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-4-213309    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2005-97481